sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Rainbow (Kacey Musgraves song)
| producer = | prev_title = Slow Burn | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = Oh, What a World | next_year = 2019 | misc = }} }} "Rainbow" is a song recorded by American country music artist Kacey Musgraves. It was released as a single in February 2019 as the fifth single from Musgraves' third studio album Golden Hour (2018). Musgraves co-wrote the song with Shane McAnally and Natalie Hemby. Its release coincided with her performance at the 61st Annual Grammy Awards. "Rainbow" was nominated for Song of the Year and won Music Video of the Year at the 53rd Annual Country Music Association Awards. Content "Rainbow" is a piano ballad in the key of E-flat major with a slow tempo of approximately 64 beats per minute. Musgraves' vocals range from G -E . It was penned by Musgraves with Shane McAnally and Natalie Hemby six years prior to its release as the closing track on Golden Hour. According to the singer, it began as an encouraging note to herself and transformed into "a message of hope for anyone in the midst of dark times." It holds significance for Musgraves for several reasons, as it was the last song her grandmother heard her write and was played at her funeral, and she also noted that she hoped the song would be an anthem for those facing adversity, such as those in the LGBT community. Live performances The song was debuted with a live performance on the 61st Annual Grammy Awards on February 10, 2019. During the show, Musgraves won the Grammy for Album of the Year for its parent album Golden Hour, in addition to Best Country Album. 2019 GRAMMYs |author=Jennifer Velez|date=February 11, 2019|work=|publisher=Grammy.com|accessdate=February 19, 2019}} For the performance, Musgraves donned a simple white gown and was accompanied by a pianist playing a rainbow piano behind her. She also previously performed "Rainbow" on Late Night with Seth Meyers on June 20, 2018. Music video The music video was directed by Hannah Lux Davis (who also directed her "High Horse" music video), and premiered on February 10, 2019, coinciding with her performance on the Grammy Awards. In it, various characters are shown in different rooms of a dimly lit house, including "a single mother taking care of her child, a man facing his alcohol abuse, a young person wrestling with gender identity, and a teenager caught in the middle of a family crisis." Scenes of Musgraves performing the song either accompanying the others or alone are mixed in throughout the video and near the end she is seen sitting on the floor of a room surrounded by lush greenery and flowers as a rainbow appears overhead. Commercial performance "Rainbow" debuted at No. 58 on the Billboard Country Airplay chart for the chart dated February 16, 2019. In its second week, it entered the top 40 of that chart, making it her highest-peaking single since "Keep It to Yourself" in 2014. It also debuted at No. 17 on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart and at No. 98 on the Billboard Hot 100. On the latter, it became her first song to chart in six years. The song was certified Gold by the RIAA on October 18, 2019, it has sold 136,000 copies in the United States as of November 2019. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} / 136,000|salesref=|refname=RIAA}} References Category:2019 singles Category:Kacey Musgraves songs Category:Songs written by Shane McAnally Category:MCA Nashville Records singles Category:2018 songs Category:Songs written by Kacey Musgraves Category:2010s ballads Category:Country ballads Category:Songs written by Natalie Hemby Category:LGBT-related songs